The Lovers and The Idiot
by Guess mai name
Summary: Ron and Hermione were supposed to end up together, right? So why does she not like him?


Hermione Granger looked at the folded note sitting nicely on her bed. Carefully, she pulled away each flap until she saw the whole note. She read each word not really caring what it said. Crumpling up the paper, she through it out the window. The letter was sent by Ron Weasly asking to come with him to Hogsmeade this saturday.

Now, Ron Weasly was Hermione's best friend. So why in the world would she reject a simple offer to go to Hogsmeade with her best friend? It's because he wanted to go with her on a _date._

_Bloody git, _she thought. _How cowardly is he? How thick can he get?_

She thought back to earlier this week. Ron hadn't said a single word to her. And when he tried to, he looked like he was in a daze and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Hermione didn't know how to reject her friend lightly. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by rejecting him. But she also knew that she'll never think of him as more than a friend.

Hermione looked up at the clock. _Time for dinner._ Her stomach agreed. She walked down slowly to the Great Hall hoping that she'll show up late enough for Ron to finish eating. However, as luck had it, the bloody git was still there and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime.

Hermione mentally kicked herself. _What was I thinking? That git's stomach is like a black hole. _She walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat at the end by Ginny, Ron sitting across from her.

Ron gave her a haughty smile as if saying that she said yes and was begging him to go out already. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. Ginny just gave her the look that said I tried to stop him.

Hermione huffed and drank her pumpkin juice.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was observing all of this at the Slytherin table. He saw Ron's haughty smile that he gave to Hermione. Draco glared at Ron.<p>

_That Weasel, _he thought to himself. He looked at Hermione and couldn't help but frown. Ever since the war has ended, Draco apologized to everyone. Well, maybe not everyone but it sure seemed like it. Ok, it was only the golden trio and that Ginny girl. All of them forgave him because they knew that he was actually a spy for the Order. All of them except for Ron who believed that he was a double spy.

Even though Draco didn't act mean to the Weasel anymore, the Weasel acted more vicously to the Slytherin then he ever had before. Yesterday, Draco accidently walked into that Weasly.

"Sorry about that, Weasly," apologized Draco.

Ron glared at him. "You better be sorry, you Death Eater."

Basically, Draco had no reason at all to be nice to the Weasel. But he tried anyways for Hermione's sake.

Oops.

Yes, Draco confessed to himself that he fancied the Gryffindor. He's not sure when it started, but it didn't matter anyways. The past is the past, he needs to focus on the present. And right now, he had a plan on how to get revenge on that Weasel.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt someone staring at her. She hoped it was Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Gryffindor was in love with the Slytherin. Not wanting to turn her head to look, she looked at Ginny.<p>

Ginny seemed to catch on. She turned her head and mouthed Draco. Only Harry and Ginny knew of her crush on the certain blonde.

Hermione blushed furiously. However, it happened to be at the same time that Ron's foot touched hers. Hermione yanked her foot away. Ron, thinking that it was him that caused her to blush, just smirked. _Smirked. _Didn't even look the same as when Draco smirks.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell everyone that he was going on a date with Hermione. Once he did, he knew she couldn't back out. Everyone expected them to be together so why not give them what they asked for?

Ron stood on top of the table.

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes went to Ron as he stood up on top of the table. He had a haughty look on his face and a smirk on his lips.<p>

"Everyone," he yelled. "I have an announcement to make. Hermione Granger has a date to Hogsmeade this saturday."

After he said that, most people went back to eating. Only the gossipers paid attention.

"This person is probably the best person that could've ever asked her. He is the greatest since he helped defeat Voldemort (people cringed) and was with the great Harry Potter at all times."

At that, Harry just shrank into his seat not wanting people to look at him or wanting people to question why he befriended him. Don't ask why. He still doesn't know.

Draco just smirked. _Isn't he full of himself?_

"And now, I want you all to know that this person is none other than..."

* * *

><p>"Me!"<p>

Everyone looked shocked. Those words didn't come out of Ron's mouth. Hermione and Ginny noticed that and looked around for the mysterious voice. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and gasped.

There was Draco Malfoy. Standing. On the table.

"You dare fight with me, Ferret?" Ron threatened.

Draco ignored Ron and stepped off of the table and towards Hermione. Hermione couldn't breathe. She heard people whispering things like, "What is he doing?" or "Pay up." Ok, she lied. The gambling one was Ginny and Harry.

When Draco reached Hermione, she finally found her breath.

"What are you doing," she whispered.

"What I've should've down a long time ago," he whispered back. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this saturday?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. "Of course I will."

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered. Well, except for Ron of course. And well, it was mostly the girls cheering because they just saw proof that opposites attract, and the guys that cheered only cheered because they knew if they didn't, they wouldn't hear the end of it from their girlfriends.

All in all, everyone saw that they loved each other. They could see it in their eyes.

And that was the night that their dear former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiled in his grave because he knew that there was finally house unity.


End file.
